hamumufandomcom-20200213-history
Double Trouble
A world that was made by BP that came packaged in Dr. Lunatic Supreme with Cheese, unlocked by purchasing it from Oddness Depot. Water Guns Just use the AK-8047 to shoot the Aquazoids and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. A Walk in the Desert Just run about,gathering the real firepower available and the Brains, then mash the badguys and all the Magic Lamps to get the real Candles of the level to spawn. (Please find the Fake Candles first before killing all the Magic Lamps and defeat the Dust Devil that spawns after Sphinxter is defeated, or the swap to the Real Candles trigger is bugged) No,there's no keychain or Key of Lunacy here. A Down to Earth Maze Just mash the badguys, grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Outside-In Just mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. A Straight Path Just another mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave level. Cold to Hot A little more longish a level due to the swaps,but still the usual mash badguys, grab Brains and Candles routine. For the Hammer Keychain, you can only get it during the swapped underlava stage of the middle section of the level by killing all the Magmazoids,which will unlock the path to it. A Windy Road A very tricky level due to the constantly swapping around multiple Dust Devils sucking you around and the fact you have to kill the Shrooms and gather the Brains,along with you trying to get to the level exit.... I advise using cheats for this one, it's kind of tough legitimately. A Dark Cavern (Rocket Keychain) Otherwise,just another mash the badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and leave kind of level. Note where the Rocket Keychain is on the map and remember to grab it. A Not so Dark Cavern Just like the previous level,except no keychain here, just mash away,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. A Bendy Road A very tricky level due to the constantly swapping around,but just mash away and grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Hot to Cold A pretty long level,but just the usual routine of mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles. A Crooked Path (Pumpkin Keychain) A pretty long level,but just the usual routine of mashing badguys,grabbing Brains and Candles. Remember to get the Pumpkin Keychain,note where it is on the map. Note where the Secret Level entrance is for Ice Cream! is. Water Bombs Can be a bit tricky due to the fact the water "swaps" around,so be careful when bombing the Aquazoids. When all the Aquazoids are dead, a Raft to the top will spawn. Remember to grab the Candles in the darkness towards the east and the Brains before you leave. Ice Cream! (Secret Level) It's that kind of level where you must wade through Doom Bunnies without dying. Just Grab all the Brains and the Candle will spawn and head to the level exit. Inside Out Same as Outside In,just go around and mash the Badguys,grab the Brains and Candles and finish. Note here's where the Secret Level entrance for Ice Screams! is. Ice Screams! (Secret Level) A Walk in the Dessert Actually just the usual level routine with a candy themed mix, just mash away,grab the Brains, note the "Candles" are Candies in this level. An Out of This World Maze (Squash Keychain) It's a bit tricky due to the random warp tiles in the way at times in the maze,but just perserve and you will eventually find your way to where you want to go. Note the Squash keychain is here, behind a hidden wall. A Desserted Desert? It's that kind of Boss Bash level where you must run around,gathering firepower and bashing those bosses and grabbing Brains before you leave. A Not so Deserted Desert Same as the previous level, another Boss Bash level. Pumpkin Patch (Key of Lunacy) Just mash all the Pumpkins and grab the Candles and the Key of Lunacy at the top left corner of the level. Pumpkin Catch A legitimately hard level,given the various types of pumpkin foes you have and the fact the teleporters to lure the Pumpkins into keep swaping around the area. Once you are done with all of the pumpkins in the beginning ranch, the Red Key will spawn and you can then mash them all,grab the Brains and Candles and leave. Category:Dr L Worlds Category:Unlocked from Oddness Depot